Gloomsville at first sight
by Sombre Girl
Summary: It's about how Ruby met the gang!
1. Chapter 1

**Gloomsville at first sight**

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:I'm actually copying this from my notes!I didn't have time to write an original story!Sorry!**

**Blame SA1!This story was written 5 years ago!**

**Review and tell me how I can improve!**

* * *

"Ow."Misery said in her monotonous tone.

She was struck by lightning,again.

"Misery,are you alright?"Ruby asked in a concerned voice.

"No need to worry Ruby!I'm used to it."Misery replied.

With her ever-present trail of tears running from her eyes,light blue skin,and long dark hair that she kept tripping over,you could tell she was a banshee.

She was always in a melancholic mood but who could blame her?

She was a disaster magnet thanks to a combination of her clumsiness that almost beats Iris'

and bad luck that runs in her large family.

But she was great to hang out with despite her strange way of being optimistic.

"Well,if you need help,you know where I am!"ruby said as she continued her stroll in the garden.

She took a small path that led around a strand of dense dead trees.

"Wahoo!"That cry of joy belonged to her beloved cyclops friend,Iris.

Her long dark hair swayed in the wind as she flew on her favorite pet worm,Squig,seeing the world with her purple eye...

and then falling face-flat to the ground.

"I'm good!though,it seems like Squig has a muscle strain!"she glanced over the gigantic flying worm who was moaning in pain.

"Oh no!"Ruby let out a gasp of shock.

"No need to worry!I shall see to the beloved pet of Iris!"Skull Boy announced before whispering into Ruby's ear.

"I think I'm related to a long line of veterinarians!"he ran towards Squig and he placed a cool bag of ice on his leg.

The young living skeleton with emerald green eyes held a special place in Ruby's heart.

Unfortunately,he was oblivious to this fact.

"Maybe some music might cheer him up!"Frank piped in as he and his brother began to strum the guitar.

Frank's skin was blue and he had savvy hair that was styled as pompadour.

Len had green skin,flat hair and wears a ring pierced on his left eyebrow.

Their red shirt had a half-smile half-frown face.

Frank wore a checkered 1950's-styled sneaker on his leg,while Len wore a black sneaker with red flames painted on it.

"I will get some of his favorite food! Hollandaise sauce on green leaves!"Ruby cried.

Before dashing into the kitchen,unbeknownst to them,she went ahead through a break in the foliage,

and went to a wooden building nestling beneath the spreading branches of a massive glass were set into its side.

The wooden garden shed was where she could write detailed entries about her interesting adventures

and new discoveries with her friends into her diary.

As she wrote on a fresh new page,moments of meeting them flashed by her thoughts.

* * *

**6 years ago**

The morning breeze weaves among the leaves and rustled the branches of the trees.

The temperature dipped to a comfortable cool for Ruby and her dapper guardian raven,Poe.

Poe flapped his wings as fast as he could to catch up with Ruby.

"I do believe it is my turn now!"Poe bellowed heartily as he

"You are late!"Ruby chided him jokingly,"But better late than never!".

It was an intense game and shiny marbles were all over the ground.

The excitement among them was sky high.

Light-hearted touts and laughter filled the air.

Both of them were oblivious to the sleek figure that was gliding towards them stealthily.

His heart was in his lodged in Poe's throat for once.(Do you get the joke?XD)

"Dearest R...Ruby!There is something near you!"

The creature had coiled close to Ruby's feet.

It was a deadly and menacing cobra!

Both froze in paramount fear when the snake hiss portentously at them.

Poe was certain that Ruby would burst out in tears and sob uncontrollably,tears falling liberally down her cheeks so to speak.

Surprisingly,she did not.

Then again,she is the happiest girl in the world.

Instantaneously,their game turned into a life-threatening match

None of them dared to move a muscle as the creature slithered viciously towards Ruby.

Poe finally snapped out of his trance and boldly stepped in front of Ruby.

"Fear not,Ruby for I,the gallant raven known as Poe will protect you!"

The cobra barred its glittering fangs and shot a jet of lethal poison that landed inches away from Poe.

He squawked his guts out.

"On second thoughts,I should let the professionals shine in the limelight for once to be fair to them!"

Poe came under the shield of his red-haired ward as she offered words of comfort and assurance to him.

Suddenly,just as the cobra was about to launch a second attack,there was an ear-splitting roar.

Suddenly,another figure appeared.

It was a young,living skeleton.

He stuck his head repeatedly with his clenched fist.

The harassment of such a young child cowed the snake,which gradually lost it fierceness.

In the end,it seized the chance to escape when the boy loosened his hold on it and sped off.

"Woah!"Ruby stared in amazement at the heroic act.

"Egads!What bravery,what agility,what...?"

By that time,the skeleton yelped in fear and sped off.

"Wait a minute!We did not even get a chance to know your name!"

"Come on Poe!Let's follow him!"Ruby sprinted towards the forest effortlessly.

"Oh,I'll get the food supplies!"Poe sighed.

* * *

Dark clouds loomed ominously overhead and the wind howled.

The lonesome house stood sinisterly admist the silhouette of the dead trees.

Once,it must have been a magnificent landscape but years of neglect had turned it into a tangled wilderness that sprawled at the edge of as steep cliff.

Taking a deep breath,Ruby pushed open the giant door creaked open eerily,sending a chilling echo down the dim hallway.

The living room was covered in were growing out of the wooden floor.

"Ah,this old manor brings back so many memories!It was famous,more of infamous actually,for being haunted."Poe realized as he started shaking in fear.

"Must we really be here?I mean,maybe we can just thank that young chap of a skeleton through writing!"

Just then,they heard a loud thump.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please..don't..don't h...h..hurt me even though I'm supposed to scare y..you!"

A small Indian flying fox bat fiddling with the purple scarf around his neck timidly spoke in an Indian accent.

"Why would I hurt you,pray tell?"Poe asked.

"Oh no,not you!You're Poe right?You used to live Gloomsville until you worked for HIM!"Scaredy reassured before pointing at Ruby,

"He's talking about little red there!"someone spoke from the shadows,"That's Scaredy,we're Frank and Len and that's Misery!"

Frank and Len were conjoined twins!

Frank's head was blue and had savvy hair styled as a pompadour while Len's head was olive green and his look seemed to

be inspired by 80's punk rock with his messy wild short hair eyebrow ring

and thick wristband with spikes.

Their red shirt has a half-smile half-frown face.

Frank wore a checkered 1950's-styled sneaker on his leg, while Len wore a black sneaker with red flames painted on it.

Misery was light blue banshee-like girl with very long black hair that she draged around the floor.

She wore a purple dress with a light purple button vest and white frilly collar.

The big button on the top has a spider design on it.

Misery also wore a veil over her hair with two gold clips on it and long black fingerless gloves.

Her eyes are big and pitch-black with white pupils and six curled eyelashes.

She also carried a staff with a glowing skull-shaped light bulb.

"Hi!Nice to meet you!I'm Ruby!"Ruby offered her hand.

"Is your hand coated with poison that can seep into my skin?"The one they called Misery asked.

"Haha!You're quite funny!No!Of course not!Why would I want to hurt you?"Ruby laughed.

"Yes,Gloomsville is a great place where a gentleman can study literature at his leisure!"Poe told Ruby.

He was interrupted by a very loud crash then a very feeble "I'm okay"

Ruby and the others ran to where the crash came from and it came from the great hall.

There sitting on the floor was a girl with long black hair and a blindfold over her eyes.

She laughed and removed the blindfold which revealed that she didn't have two normal eyes

but one very large one.

"Wait a minute,if the skeleton ordered Iris to come out,that means...!"Misery let out a gasp of shock.

It soon dawned upon them and everyone suddenly hissed at Ruby and Poe.

"Wait a minute!What are you doing?"Ruby asked but did not retreat backwards unlike Poe.

"Trust us!It's better we scare you then HIM!"The cyclops named Iris reassured her.

"Too late!"A menacing voice yelled.

"Ruby Gloom right?"A young living skeleton asked.

His sharp white skull and flashing emerald green eyes can mesmerize her.

She snapped out of her trance before replying cheerfully,

"Yup!"

"Here let me show you the exit!"

"Aww!"everybody moaned when the skeleton said that.

He turned to glare at them as Ruby and Poe quietly.

Well,almost,

"Hmph!What callous people,what...!"Poe complained.

* * *

Thunder rumbled softly in the distance,signalling imminent rain.

Ruby and Poe hastened their pace as a gentle drizzle started to fall from the sky.

Ruby was lost in her thoughts,thinking about the inhabitants of the manor.

As the rain got heavier,they opted for the shortcut.

Not wanting to be soaked to their skins,they broke into a run.

Suddenly,a distinctively ferocious roar resounded in the dark alley.

Ruby's heart palpitated against her pulsated in Poe.

The growl escalated to an ominous hiss.

Ruby's palms turned clammy as her legs began to tremble uncontrollably.

Merciless rain started pouring down in torrents.

They were caught between the devil and the deep blue sea.

It was either they ventured forward valiantly and run all the way back home or back out of the alley.

A deafening thunder jolted both of them out of their momentous stupor and Ruby raced forward,

like an Olympic athlete while Poe struggled to keep pace with her.

"Must we take this route?"Poe whined.

"We have to get back home before the storm gets worse!

Besides,when you take the less travelled road,you'll find lots of surprises!"Ruby cheerfully reminded the dapper raven.

'Maybe I should cut down on the éclairs.'he thought to himself,panting.

When they were confronted by the source of the threatening snarl,Ruby could not believe her eyes.

It was a small black kitten!A Doom kittyl

The poor animal was stuck.

Blood stained its fury hind legs that were caught

in between the coverings of a rusty drain cover.

On seeing the human and the raven,it flashed its most intimidating weapon-its fangs.

Thinking on her toes,Ruby shrugged off her bag in a bid to win its trust.

Then she bent down very slowly,inching her arms forward in a comforting manner.

She gently stroked its wet yet soft fur giving it assurance.

"Careful,Ruby!That is a Doom Kitty!You do not know when it will sink its razor...sharp...teeth into your porcelain skin!"

Poe cautioned as he took a step back.

He did not want to end up as cat food.

Why,what would Ruby do without his sage advice?He was simply irreplaceable!

Its malicious snarl softened to a had finally won its trust.

Rain pelted down heavily on animal and human as they were thoroughly drenched.

Ruby set about to free the poor kitten's hind leg.

After a tedious struggle,she succeeded in freeing the animal.

She took out her jacket and wrapped the

injured animal gingerly as she launched like a Marathon as fast as the lightning that streaked the sky,carrying her newfound friend.

Poe,flapped his wings to catch up with her.

"Ruby,are you actually...?"Poe didn't really want to ask,dreading the answer.

"Please Poe!I never had a pet before!"Ruby used her most saccharin voice and batted her eyes.

"Oh,alright!"Poe finally gave in before chuckling,"Besides,she has charm!"Poe tickled her chin.

Doom Kitty seemed to have understood what he said and lifted her head high,proudly.

"I'll be right back!"Poe cried as he flapped his wings away,an idea had struck him.

Doom Kitty suddenly hissed and her back was arched,showing that she felt something was amiss.

"What happened,Doom?Is everything alright?"Ruby asked gently.

The leader of the wolf pack growled  
with hostility.

"No need to look further for excitement doll!We're here!Gimme your stuff!"

Both of them were grossly outsized and outnumbered so Ruby meekly handed over all the cash she had in her wallet.

The meagre amount incited the wrath of the werewolves.

They grabbed Ruby by the shoulders and unleashed more verbal threats at her face.

Doom Kitty was now boiling with rage.

How dare they hurt such a kind child!

She scratched one of the member's muzzle with her razor sharp claw.

He withered in pain before pushing her aside like a rag doll.

Weakened,Doom collapsed.

"Doom!"Ruby cried as she struggled to get past the beasts but they blocked her way.

She let out her sorrow,howled and screamed,tears trickling down her rosy cheeks.

Nobody seemed to wished somebody was here!

"WAHOO!"

Iris seized the golden opportunity to bounce on them with her pogo stick along with Frank,Len and Scaredy.

It sent the wild monsters tumbling to the ground upon one another like dominoes.

The leader slowly rose and broke Iris's pogo stick.

"Hey!That was my favourite!"Iris wailed as she flew into the air,landing face-flat on the ground.

"Well,emphasise the word was!"he laughed manically until he was struck by lightning.

"Oops!"Misery whistled innocently,"Sorry,it's because of the high lead content in my I have any blood left."

Suddenly,a pack of wolves pounced on her.

"I hate surprises!"she groaned under the weight of the beasts.(2)

"Misery!"Ruby cried until Skull Boy came.

He dashed like a lightning bit,encircling them until they were dizzy.

Then,he leaped into the air and made a powerful jumping front reverse roundhouse kick.

Unfortunately,the leader started waving his paws wildly and made him lose his balance.

Skull Boy did a backward somersault and landed on the entire pack of wolves,forming them into a ball.

Then,he used his last ounce of energy to kick them,collecting the wolves that had piled up on Misery.

"Skull Boy!"Ruby cried out in delight.

A record being scratched is heard as Skull Boy looks at Ruby in confusion.

"Oh,sorry!It's just that I don't know how to address you since you didn't give me your name!"she replied.

"Actually,I don't have a name,but I do like that nickname!"he smiled at her.

This girl was not so bad,for a human!

Out of the blue,something pulled her legs.

It was Doom!

She had miraculously survived the blow despite being severely injured.

She scooped Doom up and hugged her.

Doom purred.

"Iris,Misery,are you two alright?"she asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm good!"Iris perked up instantly at the sound of Ruby's cheery voice.

"I've been through worse!"Misery commented dryly as Ruby helped them both up.

"Frank,Len,Scaredy?"Ruby shouted.

"Define alright because if it means safe and sound then I am not alright!

Who knows what terrible creatures could be lurking in the d...d...d...dark shadows!"Scaredy Bat complained as he trembled in fear.

"We're alright!"Frank and Len cried out simultaneously.

"What about you,Ruby?"the skeleton now known as Skull Boy asked.

"Fit as a fiddle!"Ruby covered her pain with a glittering smile.

Skull Boy raised his eyebrows and grasped her shoulder gently.

She lifted the soft black fabric gingerly and gasped at the gruesome sight.

Her milky white skin was stained a blotchy purple,an obvious mark of a physical assault upon the girl by a capable person.

He analyzed the bruise,it was someone whom had most definitely meant to hit her,someone whom had WANTED to hurt this precious girl.(3)

He gasped,"I wouldn't call that minor!"

(1):

Woah!And her friendship with Skull Boy is so strong!

But they are in love with each other.

Now,if only Skull Boy could think about his feelings for Ruby once a year at the most!

(2):  
Remember in "Misery loves Company"?

(3):  
In my version,Skull Boy is very oblivious when it comes to love.

In fact,he only realised the feelings he had for her were actually romantic in my story,"The Wrong Guy".

Will he act on them?Find out when you can order a double cheeseburger at Nike.

Important Note:

No real werewolves were harmed in the making of this were portrayed by robots.

Actually,they were each portrayed by a half robot and half werewolf.

Like the robot monkeys in "Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!".


	3. Chapter 3

Iris was the first to befriend the perky goth girl,showing her around she didn't,Gloomsville would have still been in the dumps!

Using her saccharine voice,she convinced the founder,her father who neglected Gloomsville when he got married,to rebuild it.

Unable to resist his sweet daughter,and the fact that she was bursting with ideas to help Gloomsville,he agreed.

Soon,it was a bustling city.

Well,creepy but great and its economy was blooming.

Soon,Iris and Ruby began sharing secrets with each other and despite having to uphold the title of the gossip queen,Iris never told anyone else about Ruby's...er...interest in our boney friend.

Misery was second person Ruby befriended.

The fact that Ruby never stopped caring for her every time she got struck by lightning even though it was a routine unlike the others and treated her injuries touched her scared heart.

Then Scaredy Bat who finally got over his fear of her after she truly tried to help conquer his fear of the dark.

Then Frank and Len who were inspired by her to start a band when she said THEY had musical talent.

Of course,he only listened with half an ear.

If he didn't,why would he have spent 5 unfruitful hours trying to look for a band member?

It dawned upon him when they strummed the cold strings of the guitar together,perfectly in tune.

They spent months thinking up of songs.

Frank came up with lyrics while Len created a rhytmn and jaunty dance routine.

What was an ordinary pastime became a complete reality for them when they created R.I.P!(Rock in Paradise)

As for Skull Boy,well,it was a rough start.

She held a special place in his non-neurological heart and couldn't deny the connection between them but she was a human and after being tortured by them  
in the orphanage,he vowed not to trust one.

Ruby had always felt that her first meeting with him had been destined to happen;star crossed friends brought together at first sight.

Unfortunately,destiny didn't count on the boy being stubborn.

It finally got through his thick skull that she had genuine concern for him when she went to great lengths to sneak into the hospital and look for his medical records in hopes of discovering his roots.

Of course didn't,if she did,he wouldn't be who he is today!

So she was surprised when Skull Boy gave her a hug and whispered,"Never scare me like that again!"

He then gave her a radiant gemstone,a ruby to symbolise their friendship,now safely placed inside a velvet box and in return to the friendly gesture,she presented a skeletal chain with jade beads which he now carries with him inside his pocket everywhere.

Soon,their friendship grew stronger and eventually,Ruby felt herself falling for him and adored everything about him.

His curiosity,his talents,his knowledge of every subject and the best quality of that smart skeleton,his determination.

He too came to love every quality Ruby possessed.

Her optimism,her gentle nature,her auburn hair,her great deal of knowledge,great leadership,flair for writing and her laughter.

And while Ruby's friendships with the bizarre creatures began to build,so did their dilapidated house which was now back to its original glamour.

* * *

"RUBY!"Her energetic cyclops friend cried.

"Coming!"Ruby sighed as she finally finished recalling their beautiful memories.

Those memories were the only things that nobody could ever take away from her,ever.


End file.
